The invention relates to a toy in the shape of a horse or another animal such as a donkey, an elephant or the like, which is rocked about a stationary pivot by a weighted pendulum actuated by the feet of a child seated on the animal.
Although all kinds of animals may represent the toy of the present invention, in the following the expression "rocking horse" will mostly be employed to designate any kind of animal which may be incorporated in the toy.
The known rocking horses are generally in the form of a toy horse mounted on curved rockers and adapted to be rocked to and fro by the forward and rearward motion of the child's body. Another kind of rocking horse comprises a play-horse mounted on springs, again rocked by the motion of the child.
Also known are mechanically operated and rocked animals of various kinds, which are generally provided with a swinging or rocking motion by electric means with the aid of cranks and levers.
The present rocking horse differs from the known toys in that the rocking motion is obtained by a change of the position of the center of gravity of the horse by the shifting of a weight or weights in relation to the fixed center of gravity of the rump of the animal.